Equipment
Equipment types include weapons and armors, and can be equipped using the ear menu. Additional equipment slots can be created by having the mutant racial feat for PCs or gene splicing in the case of pets. Additionally, Elona+ introduces Doctor Gavela, who can add random equipment slots in exchange for Life. Most equipment is randomly generated and can have a wide variety of attributes. Equipment qualities Each piece of equipment has its own quality. If you have unidentified equipment in your inventory, just carry it with you and you'll slowly ID it (process is faster if you have the Sense Quality skill). An equipment of better quality will have more attributes and better stats, so it's recommended to use scrolls of change/superior material only on equips of Great or better quality. Miracle and Godly quality carry the same stats bonus. As of Elona+ version 1.46, pets at soulmate status can craft either light or heavy armor (if they have Tailoring or Carpentry) when you go to sleep and wake up in the morning. They will always make Miracle/Godly-tier blessed equipment, so it's a good way to get powerful gear while in early game. Quality of an equipment can't be changed. Sometimes you may get high quality gear by having high luck, opening certain containers (such as chests and treasure balls), or as a reward for quests. Differences between qualities Bad equipment have much lower stats than Good ones. Don't bother keeping them in your inventory. Good equipment have the "standard" quality. Blacksmith vendors mostly sell Good items, with few Great ones. Blackmarket vendors are more likely to sell items of Great quality and higher. Great equipment have random attributes applied to them and have higher stats than Good items. Furthermore, equipment with this quality are named with an adjective preceeded or followed by its name (e.g. glowing bronze sword or bronze sword of fire). This adjective will also grant certain fixed attributes to the equipment. Here's the complete list of them: Miracle equipment have the name of its material turned into an adjective (see the material table below) and have its own alias between , that can be re-rolled anytime with a scroll of name. Has more attributes than Great items. Strongest stats. Godly equipment are same as Miracle, but with more attributes. They also have their own alias included in {brackets}. Strongest stats. Godly equipment's material can only be re-rolled with a material kit. Only precious equipment are made of Special quality. The complete list of them can be found here and here. Using a scroll of superior material on precious equipment will not alter its material or stats; it will "rebuild" the equipment instead, altering its random attribute. Wearable Equipment Materials Each piece of wearable equipment has a material type. The type of material affects the equipment's statistics. Changing Materials Most items except for living weapons and Godly-quality or special static (precious) artifacts may have their material changed by scrolls of inferior, superior and change material. The quality of the selected material is chosen randomly from a list that depends on the type of scroll; all scrolls have a chance of selecting the raw material. Elona+ changes it to follow an exact order depending on the kind of scroll used. Godly artifacts and living weapons may only have their materials changed by material kits, and a static artifact's material may not be changed; however, using a superior scroll or kit will re-roll the stats and variable attributes of a static artifact. If an item's material is either intrinsically fireproof or acidproof and you change the material there is a very good chance the new material will retain those properties. The table below attempts to list the intrinsic properties for each material. From Elona+ 1.67 and onwards, materials always change based on a prefixed pattern, as shown in the scrolls page. This section contains outdated information about Elona+ builds prior to 1.67. Click "Expand" to show. Equipment is more likely to get specific materials than others. For example, when reading a scroll of superior material, light armors are more prone to get "lighter" materials (like dawn cloth or griffon scale) while heavy armors, weapons and ammo are more likely to get diamond or titanium. Both types have a fair chance of getting rubynus (~20%) and a low chance for ether and raw (~5%). There's a very low chance (~2%) to get dragon scale (only for light armors) and adamantium (only for weapons and heavy armors). Those can only be acquired by reading a blessed scroll of change material or an unblessed superior one, it's impossible to get them via blessed scrolls of superior material. Alternatively, they can also be applied by dragon scale and adamantium material kits. Material Types In the following table, defense and damage are all relative to the steel material and weight is relative to leather/raw. There will always be a random factor in these statistics every time the item is re-rolled. Since the material modifiers seem to be percentage-based, an item with an extremely low base score in a stat may still have a low score even with very good materials. If the item has a negative score in a stat, changing it to a material with high multiplier for that score will increase the negative number, amplifying the penalty. So, for example, an item with negative DV and high PV would be most valuable with a material type that gives a big multiplier to PV and small multiplier to DV, such as adamantium. In addition, artifact items refer to their material by a different name (i.e. spiral cloak vs enchanted chain cloak); this alternate adjective is listed in the 'AKA' column. Differences in Elona+ A few materials have had their attributes changed. These changes replace the existing material attributes. The following changes are from the Japanese Elona+ wiki The changes are as follows: *Cloth: Gives resistance to cold # (+25). *Dragon Scale: Overall boosts in equipment statistics bonus compared to before. *Leather : Gives resistance to sound # (+25). *Mithril: Weight modifier has changed from 2.4 to 2.0. *Steel: +3 Will in addition to Fireproof. *Chrome: Gives resistance to poison ## (+50). *Wood: It exists, but testing needs to be done as to its properties. Differences in Omake Overhaul * Mithril: Gives resistance to magic, PV and DV multipliers swapped. * Dragon Scale: Overall slightly stronger.Increased hit bonus and damage dice, damage modifiers, Increased DV, PV, resistances to fire and cold ##. Equipment spreadsheet The spreadsheet can be found here. This detailed spreadsheet lists the parameters of every equipment and materials, and it's useful to calculate the maximum parameters any equipment can get while re-rolling a specific material. Category:Items